The SAK meets the Percy Jackson and Pokemon UPDATED 2-1
by Rocky G
Summary: A special excite awaits Ash, his friends, and the \\{S.A.K}/ as they meet Percy (In another update, however, is when they start meeting Percy) Which do you think makes fun of the characters most? Ashy boy to Ash or Perceus Jackson or Peter Jhonson to Percy? leave your answer in reviews!


Percy Jackson and Pokémon and \\\\{S.A.K}/ Chapter 1

"They have no idea who they are gonna meet. And that's all thanks to the creator of the story, me." Rocky said

"This is going to be the funniest crossover ever! Warfare shows finally meet. Its going to be real epic."  
"Misty and Annabeth ain't as pretty as me." She-She declared, "I didn't like I had only a cameo appearance last story, just like Jon and Tumor."  
Soon, the main \\\\{S.A.K}/ characters met at a dining table, to discuss which universes to go to, because they needed to have fun, besides killing hydreans.

"I have the best plan yet. Top and I were discussing it earlier today. You guys will not believe it."  
"What is it?" Radford said, who is another brother of Rocky, and is his younger brother in real life.

"Lemme guess. Somethin' stupid." Duke said.

"Just shut up and listen, this is our leader we are speaking to." Nicholson said.

"Si. La migra!" Duke teased.

"You Mexican-American piece of—" Nicholson began. (Who was a la migra meaning black)

"All of you stop." Rocky said

"As I was saying, the plan is to go into the Pokémon universe again, secretly make a portal, which leads to Percy Jackson's universe, of course I've done this before, but this is a fanfic, not just a mission. This is only for me and Top. What will you guys go with?" Rocky said.

"Call of Duty, black ops 30000." Duke said.

"I am going with you, Rocky. They aren't near as beautiful as me and they shall see why." She-She said.

"You're always worried about the most unimportant things, and none of us know why." Rocky chuckled.

Clang! Slice! Chop! Went the sword as She-She used it on Rocky and Top.

"Ow.. LOL Just kidding. We all know it is a great struggle just for me to go unconscious, let alone trying to kill me, because I have a stronger health pack. More than Deadpool's, by 100000 times stronger."  
"Bye, see you in a couple days." Rocky said as Top, She-She and him made a portal to the Pokémon universe. 'Where is She-She? I got to tell her something." Rachael said, She-She's sister.

"Never mind it isn't important anyways. " Rachael decided. _Its how much Rocky loves She-She, and I know She-She loves Rocky. But he's half hydrean, half human, and we all know it. If only HYDRA didn't take him when he was three, things would've turned out he would be powerless, inexperienced, and just about helpless._

The \\\\{S.A.K}/ meets Pokémon and Percy Jackson Chapter 2

 _Like she thought I didn't see what she just thought,_ Rocky thought. _She found out the truth already, huh? Well I will put a stop to that._ Rocky thought.  
Percy Jackson and Pokémon

Then Rocky snapped his fingers, and a bolt of Black energy shaped like lighting hit Rachael, leaving her unconscious and memory loss.

 _HAHAHAHA_ Rocky thought with his anonymous voice.

"Rocky, when She-She hears about this, you are so dead." Rachael said, then she sent a thought-message to She-She about what Rocky had done to her. And none of them could tell Rocky was blushing so hard he got a migraine, but didn't say anything. Rocky knew he couldn't stand this is in regular half human half hydrean (Hydra person is a hydrean ) form, so Rocky went off into the portal, closed it, then using his fingers, he drew a golden with his fingers, and then said "Black Ninja Power!" turning him into the unstoppable and stealthy Titan, Black Ninja.

"Ahh" Rocky said in a relaxed voice, as the Black Ninja liquid came all over him like Eddie brock and Venom.

Then as soon as his face was covered, his headache and his pains went away .  
Then he ran of to find Ash, but he first came across Gary, then he used a Primeape to take care of the problem, and then went off.

"Where are we?" Misty said.

"That was intense, when those SAK People came." Brock said.

Then they saw for one second, Black Ninja hiding in a bush.

"Is th-that ROCKY?!" Ash said.

"I think it is." Misty said.

Then Black Ninja revealed himself, shocking all three travelers.

"I guess you found me."  
Brock saw mischief in Rocky's eyes as Rocky became himself again.

"What do you want, Rocky?" Brock said, "I know it ain't good for us." Then he punched Rocky as hard as he could in his ribs, making Rocky break his ribcage, and coughing blood. "I am not going to keep getting hit there, it takes to long to recover, with 5 minutes to completely heal. Then he punched Brock in the head, causing him to go into a daze. "Remember what you taught me, Rocky?" Ash said then he clapped his hands, making Rocky into a daze, and changing Ash's clothes into his lightning suit. Just then Top and a super angry She-She heard Rocky scream like Freddy Fazbear. "Let him be tortured by hydreans. As soon as he's unconscious just put him in lava. She-She said, without meaning it.

The \\\\{S.A.K}/ meets Percy Jackson and Pokémon Chapter 3

Then they heard Rocky scream again for 20 seconds. "He really needs to go into Black Ninja form, or he will die." Top said. "Fine." She-She said, then she snapped her fingers, making Brock, Misty and Ash (who was forming an explosive lightning ball) unconscious …

Then She-She picked up the ball Ash was holding and threw it in the air, exploding.

 _That was close to killing all of them_ She-She thought.

Then she came to Rocky still conscious, but barely alive. So Rocky slowly used his fingers to make a golden . "Black…Ninja….Power…" Rocky managed to say. But before he could go unconscious, he turned into Black Ninja, healing every pain in a second. "That was close." Black Ninja said with his anonymous voice. "Thanks She-She." He said (always he spoke with the anonymous voice when he turned to black ninja) "But I must keep my promises" Then he snapped his fingers twice, making Ash, Misty and Brock conscious again. _She is so beautiful_ Brock thought. _Sorry, not interested in you._ She-She said in thought speak. "Sorry about She-She here, but will you go with us? We promise it will be your best interest." Black Ninja asked. "As long as we can have a match, I'm all for it." Ash said.

"It will not have Pokémon in it, but you will still be able to have a match with me and…The demigod and his friends, the Satyr, and Annabeth.

"Who is it?" Misty asked.

"His name is Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon." Black Ninja said.  
"Who's Poseidon?" Ash asked.

"Never mind. You wouldn't know anyway because that isn't your universe."

"Uhh…. Okay." Ash said.

"Another reminder, I can break the fourth wall, allowing me to travel to different universes including this one, and once you get past through the torture, you sometimes get rewarded with it. Just for your safety, I will not be a deadpool and lower your self esteem. Anyway, if it weren't for your training, I wouldn't have came here in the first place." Rocky explained.

Then She-She cut Rocky's head off, and as soon as a new head grew in place (shocking the travelers so much they almost fainted. And it still had the black ninja head,too.) She-She slapped it as hard as she could.  
"What was that for?" Black Ninja said.

"You beheaded because of what you did to Rachael, the slap for lying." She-She said

The \\\\{S.A.K}/ meets Percy Jackson and Pokémon Chapter 4

"OK, fine. It wasn't entirely that, but it was a part of it." Black Ninja said, calming the Rocky inside (Who was so angry at She-She he would kill her if it weren't for black ninja, who was basically Rocky's unconscious mind, who made Rocky realize that he loved She-She. Even though anyone would because she looked like a sister of Misty or Annabeth.. ) "It was supposed to be a thing so we could laugh at you when you would nearly die, mostly aimed at you,Ash, because you would be stupid enough to try to challenge Percy, and, knowing that there is not such a thing as Pokémon in that universe, he would probably either kill you or ignore you. Not that I would take any risk like that, I would save you before you would die. It was the plan at least. I guess, scre-uh forget about the plan. (Black Ninja was caught of guard by the angry Rocky, and just managed to cut him off to prevent swearing, not that Rocky would care.) Anyway we should just do it now before we don't waste the viewer's time. OW! Wha was dat for ?" (Your not supposed to put them down about you breaking the fourth wall, and even you said you wouldn't. Then Black Ninja punched Rocky in the ribs, then in the head, just enough where Rocky could barely go unconscious a little while. "Ah." Black ninja thought.

"Let's do this." Said Black ninja, which Black Ninja usually says in the \\\\{S.A.K}/

"Just to explain things, usually Rocky and I are two different people." Black Ninja said.

"And also, knowing Rocky is now unconscious, thanks to me, I will tell you guys something: Rocky's biggest weakness especially now is getting hurt in the ribs, because there is special programming that is for his Super-Senses, which controls me, controls his vital functions, etc. It was something the Hydra put in him when he was forced to join Hydra." Black Ninja said, surprising the three Pokémon trainers.

 _Poor Rocky, things were really tough for him_ They both thought.

"I guess I am glad I knocked Rocky out. He really needed a rest, which is probably being extremely bad to one of my soliders in the \\\\{S.A.K}/ meeting, in a situation he usually would try to hide his blush, but just… nevermind you guys wouldn't likely believe me." He said,

"No, it's okay." They said.

Then Black Ninja checked Rocky if he was going to wake up, and found that he had an entire day before he would wake, unless Black Ninja did something to stop him being unconscious. Then Black Ninja fixed his Super senses, while making sure Rocky would wake up, although Rocky was stirring a bit while Black Ninja was working on fixing his Super-Senses, and Rocky's ribcage, so he wouldn't wake up.

"It was She-She's sister Rachael, well, you see, She found out how much Rocky loved She-She, and wanted to tell her. Rocky knew what she was thinking, and used his black Cosmo energy in a lightning shape to knock Rachael unconscious, leaving her with temporary memory loss, and a big hole in the roof, so hydreans can come. He then left there, and I knew he had to do the right thing and change into me, or he would have a much, bigger problem. And while I was talking, I was studying why Rocky had become so bad, much like his Hydrean counterpart. What I got was shocking …"

The \\\\{S.A.K}/ meets Percy Jackson and Pokémon Chapter 5


End file.
